Destined Meetings
by llirium
Summary: A short, sweet MarleChrono fic that ponders life, time and love.


Spoilers for the Super Nintendo game of Chrono Trigger ahead.. small ones albeit, but  
they're still there.  
  
This story is not for making money or pretending to own anything already owned by  
companies with a lot more money.. only for making others think and feel about the  
wonderful characters these people have created. :)  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
Destined Meetings  
A Crono Trigger Fanfic  
By llirium  
  
Crono looked out from the top of the cliff, surrounded by the unpolluted beauty of  
this early Earth. They were all tired, and wanted to rest in this idyllic place. Fortunately,  
Robo was shut down to recharge, so the two had time to be alone.  
  
Marle snuggled into his shoulder, tired but content. He sighed and looked down from  
his viewpoint. One step from where they were would be fatal... it wasn't much different  
from them wanting to save the future, one misstep and death would be waiting. Still,  
like Ayla, he would not stop trying... for to do that was to give up on life. That's what  
they were trying to save.  
  
"Thinking?" she asked.  
  
Crono held her closer, glad that she was just there. "Just a little... Do you think we  
should tell the others about this yet?"  
  
Marle put a hand to his chest protectively. "I don't know what to do about that... but I'd  
rather be with you doing something I believe in than prancing around in a dress like a  
'proper princess.'"  
  
He smiled, then whispered in her ear. "You don't want me to see how lovely you are in  
a dress?"  
  
Marle blushed fiercely. "I... just... Stop teasing me!"  
  
"Teasing, who me?" he smiled.  
  
She may be a bit of a tomboy, but she seemed... right for him. Still, everyone back  
home had thought that he and Lucca were the item. They were only friends, maybe  
even like brother and sister, but the attraction just didn't last.  
  
He'd half-realized that he liked Marle when he'd had a dream about them living  
together. Perhaps it had just been his mind trying to distract him from the unbelievable  
stress of this journey, but he soon realized that it hadn't been. In his mind, the picture  
was perfect... though fate seemed to disagree.  
  
"What about your father?" he wondered out loud, thinking of the dream.  
  
Marle suddenly got out of his embrace, her body tensing at the mention of him. "Even  
though he wasn't there as much as I'd like, I wish he'd stop being so pigheaded...  
and..."  
  
She seemed to have run out of words to say. "I don't want to go home... I'd rather keep  
travelling through time forever."  
  
"That cannot be." They both jumped as Robo 'woke up', and shifted even further away  
from each other.  
  
Still, Robo didn't seem to notice. "Time has already been changed too much, and to  
have travel without a destination is illogical."  
  
Marle looked out to the horizon. "This place is getting cold. We have to get out of here  
before we end up joining them in the ice age."  
  
Crono nodded, watching the clouds. "It's strange, but I feel like we're abandoning  
them... even though they're long dead in our time. Why does the Earth have to be  
lifeless for centuries before it can start again?"  
  
"That is the way of things. Life and death, but they've already had their time.   
Regardless of whatever obstacles we face, we must now save our times." Robo said,  
strangely eloquent in the simple but brutal logic.  
  
Marle smiled, yet her eyes were a little sad. "I'm tired. Maybe you should try  
summoning Lucca, she's always full of energy."  
  
Crono hugged her casually, trying to express his feelings in an indirect way. "See ya..."  
  
"See ya..." Marle used her magic to switch places with the scientist, and moments later  
Lucca appeared where she had been.  
  
"Hey, guys! What happened here? It's so cold!" Lucca exclaimed.  
  
Crono steeled himself for another of Lucca's interrogations, being the ever-inquisitive  
one. "It's a long story... but you'll like it."  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
So.. how's that? :) Nice n' short.. but it makes better angsty material if those two only  
fell in love close before Crono died. I know.. awful to think that way.. but all of them  
love Crono as a friend anyways. ;) As always.. C+C are what keep these stories going  
more often than not.. hope to hear from you all soon. 


End file.
